The goal of the Digestive Disease Epidemiology Training Program at the University of North Carolina is to train independent researchers who will improve our understanding of the magnitude, etiology and impact of digestive diseases, and who will assume leadership roles in GI epidemiology and outcomes research. To accomplish that mission, the program includes a comprehensive curriculum with the following features: 1) formal advanced training in epidemiologic methods and biostatistics; 2) a 2 - 3 year period of training culminating in an MPH, MSCR or PhD in epidemiology; 3) emphasis on design, execution, analysis and publication of a research project; 4) mentors to guide the developing investigator; 5) an integrative core curriculum designed to develop additional skills necessary for an academic career; 6) concurrent training of MD and PhD candidates in a program that ranges from molecular epidemiology to population-based health outcomes research; 7) a training advisory committee with diverse membership to encourage breadth of vision by the trainees. The training program is designed to support one-pre-doctoral and three post-doctoral candidates each year. The program takes advantage of unique and considerable institutional strengths in public health and gastroenterology. A stable, diverse, and multidisciplinary faculty provides trainees expert guidance in epidemiology, biostatistics, and health outcomes research. The training faculty of 17 includes 16 members of the adult and pediatric GI Divisions of whom 11 have advanced training in epidemiology or biostatistics. The active research programs of the training faculty are well funded from federal sources. Prior trainees in this program have remarkable records of publication and success in obtaining faculty positions on completion of the fellowship.